


The Case Outside The Candlelight Club

by TalesInInkAndStars



Category: Twilight of the Innocents
Genre: 1920's London, F/F, adorable withcy girlfriends, singer and a doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesInInkAndStars/pseuds/TalesInInkAndStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a small snippet of what the future held for Bee and Niemh as they returned to London for the roaring 20's</p><p>For T who is an  amazing friend in every way possible. I love you and I hope you like the first of a few presents that I want to write you :P</p><p>Have an amazing day! xx</p><p>P.S. I know it's a touch early but there will be more! :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case Outside The Candlelight Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My_Trex_has_fleas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/gifts).



December 1929

The London school of Medicine for women had been running since around1874 and was the first medical school Niemh had ever come across that was willing to take her on as a student. Ian had gotten her a place at the Royal London Hospital in Whitechapel, after their endeavours in the Ripper case so she spent most of her days moving backwards and forwards between the two. Niemh glanced up from her work to look at the clock on the wall beside her and smiled. It was almost nine and Bee would be at the club by now. She stood up to stretch and packed her notes into her purse. She glanced at the window as she took down her coat and caught sight of her reflection in the glass.   
No matter how much time passed she still looked so young. It was a strange prospect, being 68 years old in the body of her 16 year old self. She hadn’t quite gotten used to it yet. Niemh tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear and left the building. 

The Candlelight Club stood just off of Camden Street. It was a dark run down little building with no posters in the windows advertising the acts and yet, the place was buzzing day after day. She and Bee had discovered it one evening as they were walking back from one of their star gazing trips by the river. Niemh nodded to the man on the door with a tip of her hat and walked inside. 

Inside she paid the man at the desk and he opened the dark wood door to let her inside. She walked down the staircase and smiled as familiar music drifted through the space. A grand stage took up at least half of the room with a smaller stage for the band sitting just to the side. Balconies overlooked the stage and there was a bar to one side that was already a flurry of activity as club goers clamoured to get their drinks before the show kicked in. The whole room was bathed in a red glow from the lights and seemed to give the club a dark mysterious atmosphere that Niemh enjoyed immensely. The band was already playing and the piano player nodded to her when she caught his eye. She returned the smile and waved before taking the regular seat at the back of the room. 

A few minutes later the stage lights turned on and the band’s music picked up, lulling piano replaced by lively brass. The curtains opened and a man in a top hat stood in the middle of the stage.

“Ladies and Gentlemen! We have a treat for you tonight. A young singer whose voice will captivate your hearts! A caramel coated angel. Miss Bee Rothschild singing ‘Am I blue!” applause and then there was a moment of darkness and then a spotlight beamed to the centre of the stage. Niemh grinned. There, in the middle of the stage was Bee, looking ravishing in a red dress with feathers in the hem, her long dark hair curled and held up by a black ribbon. She caught Niemh’s eye and gave a wink as the music started and she began to sing. Niemh would never get used to hearing her Other sing. She was captivating. With the lights dimmed and with nothing but a bright spotlight centred on her she looked like an angel as she stood there, eyes fixing every member of the audience with her gaze. Her voice was clear and soft and playful. She threw in winks and half smiles as she sang, her eyes sparkling with a sort of playfulness that Niemh had somehow lost in their long lives together. Niemh was envious at the other’s ability to be so at ease with everyone and everything she came across. It was hypnotising and intoxicating and Niemh loved her so much for it.

The sweet words leaving her throat drew people in and Niemh felt herself unconsciously leaning forward and closing her eyes.

You look like you are enjoying yourself. Bee’s thoughts were a quiet tickle in the front of her mind. Niemh chuckled quietly, keeping her eyes closed. 

I do love to listen to you sing my darling. 

She felt a swell of warmth and when she opened her eyes Bee’s grin was wider. The song drew to a close and the club erupted into rapturous applause.

I’m glad you like it. I love you.

I love you too. 

Bee smile graciously and gave a small bow. 

“This one is called ‘I’ve got a feeling I’m falling’” with a nod to the band the new song played and Bee looked at Niemh for a lingering moment as she sang the first lines. Niemh glanced across to the table next to her as a particularly loud whistle erupted. A tall man was sat at the parallel table staring at her Other with what can only be described as a predatory gaze. It made Niemh’s skin crawl with disgust. The man leaned forward even more, attempting to catch the brunette’s eyes but Bee’s gaze was focussed elsewhere leaving the man to meet o one’s eyes but Niemh who summoned every ounce of anger she possessed. 

My love? Niemh are you ok my darling? 

A wave of anxiety from her Other gave Niemh a rush of relief through her. The girl standing on that stage. That glittering sweet angel of a girl was hers. Bee was hers as Niemh was Bee’s. She sighed with a lazy smile and leaned her elbows on the table in front of her, unable to take her eyes off of her lover. The last note resonated throughout the club and Niemh was on her feet in an instant along with the rest of the club.

“Thank you very much.” Bee said from on stage. “Goodnight!” and with that. The dark haired angel ran off the stage.

Bee’s dressing room was around the back of the building. Niemh had been inside often, on most occasions, to deliver flowers to her lover before her most important shows.   
Tonight, as Niemh rounded the corner of the building she felt a jolt of pure possessive anger as she found the man from the club standing there, on tip toes gazing through the crack in the door. A more forgiving person may have simply thought that he was checking if anyone was inside but Niemh could see the strain in his posture and the hand pressed against himself, all signs that he had been there for at least quarter of an hour. 

She looked around behind her for signs that any other the club goers were heading this way but saw none. Niemh felt a cruel smile twist at the corners of her mouth and pulled the staff out of her purse. As she pulled it out, it elongated until it was the height of herself. She grasped it in both hands and slowly crept towards the man.

As she neared she could smell the alcohol and the sweat on his skin. His hair was dark and greasy and his skin waxen and pale. He was making little groans as he watched Bee through the door and was reaching for the door handle. Nimeh bit back a snarl as she gently tapped the man on the shoulder.

The man jumped three feet in the air and whirled round with such an expression of shock that Niemh almost laughed. She knocked the staff into the man’s side, sending him reeling away from the door and own into the dust. He sprang quickly to his feet and moved to run out the opposite side of the building. Niemh dug one end of the staff into the ground and vaulted herself around to land in front of him before he could escape.

“I saw you in the club.” He snarled “, making eyes at the little temptress. Why would she want you? You are disgusting, a woman having such inclinations towards another woman? It is sinful.” Niemh didn’t respond. She only raised her staff and drove the end into the man’s leg. He howled in pain. “Ah! You little bitch! I’ve never had to deal with a jealous suiter with my other conquests.” Niemh hit the other leg and then spun, driving her full momentum into the end of the staff which cracked against his elbow, easily snapping it. She ducked the clumsy swipe he made at her and danced out of the way as he lurched forward. Three more hits in quick succession to his shoulder blades and across his nose and he was on his knees. Blood streaming down his face. Niemh hit him twice more and the man bucked violently, spewing blood from his bust lip. Two yellowed teeth dropped to the ground.

“Please.” He whispered. Niemh lowered the staff and knelt on one knee above him, face drawn and dangerous. She could see her reflection in the whites on his eyes. A young woman with blonde hair flowing out behind her. She fought a shudder and smiled at the man below her.

“I like you begging. Do it again.” The man swallowed and raised himself up on shaking knees. 

“Please, stop. Let me go.” Niemh leaned in close and the man recoiled, shuffling backwards slightly but he was against the wall and had nowhere to go and nothing to see but Niemh’s eyes. Blazing in fury and power. She was getting away with herself but she found she did not care. How many women had fallen prey to this scum? And he had tried to harm Bee. Her Other. Her only.

“I bet they begged too didn’t they? When you took them I bet they were scared and in pain ‘no please stop’ they cried. Did you listen? Did you stop when they asked?” A foul stench filled the air and the man started weeping. “But you will never do it again. You picked the wrong target this time. No one will harm her. Not as long as I live and breathe. And I’ll tell you a secret.” She leant in close to his ear. “That’s longer than you’ve got.” The man started begging again but Niemh simply raised the staff above her head and let it fall with a sickening thud. 

The man’s body slumped and the alleyway fell silent. Niemh stood and wiped the edge of the staff before returning it to her purse and moving the body back into the shadows. 

Bee met Niemh in front of the building a few minutes later, now wearing a black over coat and carrying a purse. She pulled Bee to her and kissed the top of her head as it rested under her chin. 

“I can never get used to your voice.” Niemh said, hugging her tighter and peppering her face with kisses. “You are like an angel Bee.” Bee grinned and hugged her back.

“Thank you. Shall we head home?” They walked hand in hand until they sensed a door nearby. It was the gate to an alley way for a local shop. The identical marks on the insides of their wrists tingled and Bee swept a hand before her.

“After you my lady.” She said with a small laugh. Niemh pushed it open and walked inside, Bee following and closing the door behind her. The logic of the London safe house still baffled the girls but they had long since given up trying to find out exactly how the location always shifted and how they could access it through one door one day and not the next. 

They were greeted by chequered floors and cream walls. The high ceilings allowed for chandeliers and there was a balcony, accessed by several cast iron staircases, which led to a walkway. There was a seating area with elegant couches and a roaring fireplace that never needed cleaning. A pantry was kept in an adjoining room as well as a parlour for musical instruments. Niemh lead the way along the walkway to their room. Bee pulled out her hair ribbon and let her hair come free before throwing it on the dressing table. Niemh removed her hat and coat and started taking off her dress. Once they were both down to their underwear Bee grabbed her round the waist and twirled her round so that they were face to face. 

“You should come to see me sing more often my dear.” She said playfully, stroking Niemh’s face with one pale hand. “You get so fired up.” Niemh carded her hand through her girlfriend’s hair and kissed her cheek. 

“That is because I am so proud of you Bee.” 

Bee laughed. “You know the man on the table beside you was talking about asking for a private song, there was a very indecent suggestions in his eyes.” Nimeh peppered her with a barrage of kisses that had Bee giggling. 

“But I shall always come back to you Niemh,” she used a finger to raise Niemh’s chin. “And you are the only person I will sing for one on one.” She started to sing again, softly, forehead pressed against Niemh’s and lips ghosting over hers. “Who knows someday I will win too, I'll begin to reach my prime, now though I see what our end is, all I can send is just my time.” 

Niemh laughed softly and started swaying them to the beat, it made her want to laugh. Dancing around her room in her underwear whilst her girlfriend sang her love songs.  
“Well I feel special” She said quietly “Like the luckiest girl in the world.” They broke apart and Niemh continued undressing. She raised one leg up onto the bed and undid the claps on her stocking, rolling them down her leg. There was a groan and she looked up. Bee was watching her with hooded eyes.

“My dear are you swooning?” Bee blushed but shrugged her shoulders. “Like a young girl.”

“It’s what you do to me.” Bee laughed. “Now do it again.” Niemh raised an eyebrow and pulled the stocking back up her leg before unrolling it again.

Three songs and a bottle of wine later they fell into bed laughing. Niemh pulled back the thick patchwork quilt that covered and crawling into it. Bee started counting the number of freckles dusting Niemh’s shoulders. 

“How was your studying today my sweet?” Bee whispered into her shoulder. 

“It went well, Helena was there visiting students. She asked about my work actually. She was very nice indeed.” She turned to face Bee who hummed in approval and snuggled closer. 

“My Niemh, changing the world, the great lady doctor!” she said with a broad grin. Niemh’s eyes narrowed and she pounced. Bee fell backwards shrieking with laughter. “No! No! Come on this isn’t fair!” Niemh didn’t give up. “I thought we’d …ah…ah. We are almost 70 years old Niemh I thought we’d grown out of this!”

“I will never be too old to torment you Bee.” Bee continued to shriek and with a yell she forced herself forward and ended up sitting on Niemh’s chest, pinning her arms down her hers, face inches away. 

“Got you!” she kissed her sweetly on the lips and smiled at her. Niemh rolled them over and kissed her harder. 

“Yes. Yes you do.” They got under the covers and snuggled into each other, legs entwining together. Bee nuzzled into her shoulder. “I love you. Goodnight.”

Niemh stroked through the dark hair and thought of the man from the alley and how close he’d been from wiping the smile from her beloved’s face. She pulled the girl in her arms closer and breathed in the sweet scent of her hair. 

“I love you too my darling. Goodnight.”


End file.
